


Работа героя Ангела

by Переводчик_сдох (Lena013)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angels want to teach the Heroes, Demons will always be demons, Gen, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, UA traitor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28360260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B2%D0%BE%D0%B4%D1%87%D0%B8%D0%BA_%D1%81%D0%B4%D0%BE%D1%85
Summary: Азирафаэль был в восторге, когда повсюду стали появляться герои. А в мире причуд гораздо легче слиться с толпой. Мистер Чудо, Ангел, ставший героем, получил работу в UA. Всё разваливается, когда некий человек попадает на камеру вместе с ним. Ну что ж, пока это продолжалось, было приятно.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 3





	Работа героя Ангела

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angelic Hero Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164175) by [SGALOVER](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGALOVER/pseuds/SGALOVER). 



— И поэтому мы можем заключить, что точка зрения автора сосредоточена вокруг бани, — сказал Азирафаэль с улыбкой, пока дети перед ним делали записи. Ему нравилось смотреть, как они учатся быть героями. Даже если его роль состояла лишь в том, чтобы оттачивать их литературные познания. Улыбка Азирафаила стала шире, когда один из учеников поднял руку. Как Ангел Господень Азирафаил не имел любимчиков. Он одинаково любил все божьи творения. Но в его сердце было особое место для Мидории Изуку. — Да, Мидория?

— Возможно ли, чтобы в центре внимания была и ферма? — с любопытством спросил зелёноволосый подросток.

— А, понимаю, откуда могло возникнуть такое впечатление, — Азирафаэль приготовился объяснять, когда дверь в класс без предупреждения распахнулась. Азирафаэль заморгал, глядя на Айзаву Шоту и директора Незу, стоявших в дверях.

— Пожалуйста, пойдем с нами, сенсей, — произнёс Незу, не отвечая на вопрос.

— Но мой класс не…

— Миднайт будет здесь через несколько минут, чтобы прикрыть тебя. Пройдём с нами, — строго сказал Айзава.

— Ах, ладно, — Азирафаэль начал собирать свои записи. Что бы там ни происходило, это должно быть очень важно, если они отрывают его от уроков. Направляясь к двери, он повернулся к Мидории. — Мидория, прочитай ещё раз главы четыре-шесть. Это должно всё прояснить для тебя.

— Спасибо, сенсей.

Азирафаэль ещё раз улыбнулся классу, прежде чем закрыть дверь. Он повернулся к своим коллегам и позволил своей улыбке исчезнуть для более серьёзного выражения лица.

— Есть ли чрезвычайная ситуация, сэр? — он спросил директора.

— Что-то вроде этого, — ответило миниатюрное существо, прежде чем направиться по коридору.

Пока они шли, Азирафаэлю стало не по себе. Айзава занял позицию позади него, вместо того чтобы идти вровень. В коридоре тоже было странно тихо. Он чувствовал себя пленником, которого ведут на виселицу. Чувство, которое он не испытывал уже несколько сотен лет, к счастью.

— О, вы нашли его, — это было слегка удивлённое приветствие Ямады Хизаши, когда группа вошла в пустой класс. Ямада был не единственным присутствующим учителем. Бекас стоял, прислонившись к телевизору.

— Конечно, они нашли меня. Я никогда не пропускал ни одного рабочего дня, — ответил Азирафаэль, когда Айзава практически захлопнул дверь, — кто-нибудь хочет объяснить, что там такого ужасно важного?

— Это, — прорычал Бекас, включив телевизор рядом с собой.

— О, — Азирафаэль несколько мгновений смотрел на экран. Приостановленные кадры явно были сделаны камерой слежения. Отметка времени указывала, что видео было снято на прошлой неделе. Азирафаэль перевёл взгляд с записанной версии себя на другую фигуру в кадре. Высокий, худой и одетый в тёмное мужчина. Чёрные волосы падали до бедер мужчины, косы беспорядочно лежали среди тёмных локонов. И пара дорогих солнцезащитных очков сидела на бледной переносице.

— «О»? Серьёзно? — недоверчиво спросил Ямада. — И это всё, что ты можешь сказать?

— На самом деле мне больше нечего сказать, — Азирафаэль пожал плечами.

— Неправильно, — тон Айзавы был твёрже и холоднее любого ледника, — есть о чём сказать. Начиная с того, как долго ты был предателем?

— Предателем?! — Азирафаэль в шоке огляделся. — Вы шутите! Я бы никогда не сделал ничего подобного.

— Конечно, не похоже, — проворчал Бекас. — Похоже, ты подружился с известным злодеем.

Азирафаэль усмехнулся:

— Злодей — не та идея. В лучшем случае, я бы назвал его профессиональным искусителем.

— У него коррупционная причуда! — рявкнул Ямада. — Он превратил нескольких известных героев в злодеев! А у тебя что, иммунитет? Чушь собачья!

Азирафаэль поморщился.

— Ямада-сан, в таких выражениях нет необходимости, — слегка пожурил он его.

— Похоже, самое подходящее время для этого, — прокомментировал Айдзава это тем же мрачным тоном. — Ты подверг всех опасности. Тебе повезло, что мы не вызвали полицию, прежде чем допросить тебя. Они бы заперли тебя, не задумываясь. Используй время, чтобы правильно объясниться, и, возможно, что-то ещё можно сделать, чтобы помочь.

— Мне не нужна помощь. Я не сделал ничего плохого, — спокойно ответил Азирафаэль.

— И как ты это назовёшь? — Бекас ещё раз укоризненно указал на телевизор.

— Свидание за ланчем, — прямо заявил Азирафаэль. — Мы пошли в мой любимый суши-бар.

— Ты ходил за суши с Коррупционером?! — челюсть Ямады пыталась лучше всего удариться об пол в этот момент.

— Ну, в прошлый раз он выбрал рамен, — объяснил Азирафаэль, — я чувствовал, что суши будут хорошим продолжением. Особенно в этом конкретном заведении на Хоккайдо, где они…

— Это случалось раньше?! — закричал Бекас в смятении и гневе.

— Ты с ним встречаешься? — уточнил Айзава, прищурившись.

Азирафаэль покраснел. Он посмотрел на свои ноги с легкой улыбкой на лице.

— Мы всё ещё ухаживаем в данный момент.

— Довольно, сенсей, — все взгляды обратились к Незу, который молчал с тех пор, как вошел в комнату. — откуда ты знаешь Кроули Дж. Энтони, он же Коррупционер?

Азирафаэль на мгновение задумался, как ответить на этот вопрос. Спустя почти целую минуту он сказал:

— Мы были друзьями в течение очень долгого времени. Задолго до нашей ново деятельности. Хотя, наверное, можно сказать, что мы всегда были на противоположных сторонах. Я всегда делаю всё возможное, чтобы побудить других сделать всё в их силах. Кроули… он искушает других своими словами и действиями.

— Но никогда тебя? — надавил Незу.

— Он, конечно, пытался. Всё, от жадности до гнева, — честно признался Азирафаэль. — Я всегда старался противостоять ему и поощрять его лучшие стороны. Признаюсь, мне с ним повезло не меньше, чем ему со мной. Через некоторое время мы решили, что будет легче сосуществовать, вместо того чтобы постоянно бодаться головами.

— Значит, вместо того чтобы арестовать его, вы идёте обедать? — Ямада казался ошеломлённым.

— Среди прочего, — кивнул Азирафаэль. — Я и сам не прочь провести день, кормя уток в парке.

— И ты не видишь ничего плохого в таком поведении? — спросил Незу в своей обычной бодрой манере.

— Когда-то видел. Но многое произошло между тем и этим, — он посмотрел директору прямо в глаза. — Сэр, я хотел бы сказать вам, что мне очень жаль. Или что я испорчен и могу быть излечён. Ни то, ни другое не является правдой. Но что правда, так это то, насколько я ценю эту школу такой, какая она есть. Место для обучения и воспитания тех, кто вырастет и совершит великие дела. Я скорее сгорю дотла, чем позволю поставить под угрозу эту цель.

— Хорошая речь. Как долго ты её практиковал? — Бекас фыркнул.

Азирафаэль открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но тут в кармане зазвонил телефон. Девчонки от Queen эхом разнеслись по комнате. Ямада приподнял бровь и спросил:

— С каких это пор ты слушаешь Queen, Мистер Чудо?

— Это шутка для своих, — Азирафаэль посмотрел на Незу. — Это могло бы ответить на некоторые вопросы.

— Начинай. И, пожалуйста, включи громкую связь на телефоне, — Незу заложил руки за спину. Он выглядел почти взволнованным.

— Конечно, — хорошо, что он наконец научился делать это несколько десятилетий назад. Всё ещё слишком медленно, если верить Кроули. Говоря о демоне, Азирафаэль нажал на кнопку ответа. — Кроули, как мило с твоей стороны…

— Тебе нужно бежать, Ангел, — ровный голос Кроули перешёл в торопливое шипение, — они обнаружили нас.

— Прошу прощения? — Азирафаэль спросил скорее от шока, чем от настоящего вопроса.

— Твои дружки-герои знают, что мы друзья, — раздался громкий хлопок, за которым последовало множество воплей с другой стороны телефона, — о, и кое-кто на моём конце тоже понял это. Я взрываю свою квартиру. Минутку, — раздался гораздо более громкий хлопок. На этот раз он сопровождался тревогой и криками паники. — Отлично, хоть заткнулись.

— Кроули! А как насчёт людей в вашем доме?! — Азирафаэль видел, что все герои в комнате выглядели такими же встревоженными, как и он сам.

— Обошлось без жертв, Ангел. Наверное. Не надо так сильно взъерошивать свои перья, — звук заводящейся машины, — просто возьми все вещи, без которых ты не можешь жить, и я заберу тебя через пятнадцать минут. Может быть, на этот раз мы попробуем Россию. Я уже много лет умираю от желания выпить хорошей водки.

— Кроули, дорогой, я не думаю, что сейчас это возможно, — Азирафаэль оглядел комнату. Было очевидно, что действия Кроули не внушили уверенности в его собственной невиновности. — Почему бы тебе просто не заглянуть в школу, и мы сможем поговорить об этом?

— Перестань быть смешным. С чего бы мне… — пауза на другом конце провода была нарушена только шумом движущихся машин. Через некоторое время Кроули спросил: — Ты один?

— Не совсем. Кроме того, ты можешь быть на громкой связи. И я должен сказать, что все эти разговоры о том, что меня разоблачат и я сбегаю, не очень-то меня радуют, — Азирафаэль неуверенно улыбнулся присутствующим. — Они думают, что я предатель от Лиги Злодеев.

— Ха, я думал, что у этих придурков были мозги. И что UA просто разозлится на тебя за то, что мы были друзьями. Если эти герои действительно думают, что ты способен на злодейство, то они более безнадёжны, чем я думал, — прямо сказал Кроули. Послышался визг шин и несколько автомобильных гудков. — Но это ничего не меняет. Я приеду за тобой, а потом мы уедем.

— Но у меня скоро промежуточные экзамены! — раздражённо возразил Азирафаэль. — И я не могу просто так уйти. Я должен предупредить остальных. Это минимум приличий.

— Ты серьёзно думаешь, что у тебя ещё есть работа? — голос Бекаса был мягким, как будто он и не собирался говорить.

— Ну, я просто предположил, что, как только будет доказано, что я не злодей, меня оставят на работе, — тихо сказал Азирафаэль, глядя на Незу.

— Похоже, это больше не вариант для тебя, мистер Фелл, если сообщники Коррупционера опознали тебя, — просто ответил Незу. — Они придут сюда. Это может подвергнуть учеников опасности. И хотя ты являешься хорошим активом для школы, у нас есть политика нулевой терпимости к незаконным ассоциациям. Хотя, возможно, ваш друг и не настоящий злодей, он всё же преступник.

— Ух ты, тяжёлый разрыв, — к чести Кроули, в его голосе прозвучало по меньшей мере сожаление. Это было больше, чем большинство людей когда-либо получали от него. — Так что, в любом случае, будьте там через пятнадцать минут.

— У меня всё при себе. Остальное по-прежнему находится в хранилище. Я отправлю их, как только мы всё выясним, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — До скорой встречи.

— Пока, детка, — щеки Азирафаэля вспыхнули, когда он отключил связь

— Право, Кроули, — пробормотал он себе под нос, убирая телефон.

— Сэр, похоже, вы им верите, — Айзава слегка шагнул вперёд. — Какие у нас есть доказательства, что он на самом деле не предатель, кроме слов известного преступника? А если нет, то он всё ещё работает с этим преступником.

— Я никогда не говорил, что работал с ним, — возразил Азирафаил. — У нас просто тесные отношения.

— Конечно, _baby,_ — поддразнил Ямада по-английски со злой усмешкой. — И кто же вы такие? Шпионы, мастера воровства, возможно, сбежавшие военные оперативники?

— Больше никаких тебе боевиков, — пробормотал Шота, глядя на своего друга.

— Полагаю, есть одно описание. Старый друг называл нас звёздными скрещенными эфирными помехами. Сначала я ничего не понял. Но эти последние два столетия были действительно беспокойными, — он проводит рукой по волосам в лёгком разочаровании. — О, почему у нас никогда не хватает времени? — он сосредоточился на Айзаве, который выглядел немного ошеломлённым. — Полагаю, вы можете взять это, — он снял с плеча свою рабочую сумку и протянул её другому учителю. Айзава молча принял её. — Проследите, чтобы они закончили последние несколько глав. Там должно быть достаточно заметок, чтобы вы могли следить за направлением плана урока. Боюсь, что тест для промежуточного экзамена завершён только наполовину. Но ты умный мальчик, так что я уверен, что ты всё поймёшь.

— Эй, что ты сейчас сказал? — спросил Ямада с широкой улыбкой. — Говоришь так, будто тебе действительно сотни лет?

— О, нет, дорогой. Мне не сотни лет. Скорее, несколько тысяч. А может быть, и больше, в одиночестве теряется след, — Азирафаэль повернулся к Незу и поклонился. — Мне очень жаль, сэр, что я так быстро ухожу. Если бы не чрезвычайная ситуация я бы не…

— Не думай больше об этом, — Незу наклонил голову, и его глаза, казалось, заострились, — просто возьми свою неприятность с собой и убирайся отсюда подальше. У нас и так достаточно проблем. Я уверен, что ты понимаешь.

— Да, конечно, — Азирафаэль выпрямился. — Ну, думаю, что должен пойти ему навстречу.

— Нет необходимости, — все повернулись к окну позади Бекаса, где на подоконнике удобно устроился Коррупционер. Азирафаэль закатил глаза, когда Кроули намеренно опустил солнцезащитные очки, чтобы показать свои змееподобные глаза. Хотя это и не имело того эффекта, который был раньше, в век физических причуд и мутаций, это всё ещё заставляло людей дрожать. Как будто они могли почувствовать, что это не совсем человек. — Время идти, Ангел.

— Как ты попал в кампус, не включив сигнализацию? — настороженно спросил Бекас, вытаскивая пистолет.

— Я сказал сигнализации, что меня здесь нет, — просто ответил Кроули, спрыгивая на землю и спокойно направляясь к ангелу. — Азирафаэль.

— Кроули, — Азирафаэль не смог сдержать слабой улыбки. — Чудесный вход, как всегда.

— Это талант, — Кроули позволяет своему взгляду блуждать по напряжённым героям. Его глаза на несколько секунд остановились на Незу, прежде чем вернуться к Азирафаэлю. — Надеюсь, ты уже чудом уложил в машину все свои вещи.

— Да. Я как раз собирался попрощаться, — Азирафаэль повернулся к Ямаде. — Мне всегда нравился твой взгляд на литературу и её влияние на музыку. Спасибо за все интересные беседы. И, пожалуйста, передайте Немури, что я сожалею, что не смогу прийти на воскресный завтрак.

— Да, конечно, круто, — Ямада до сих пор выглядел ошеломлённым.

— Мы позволяем им это сделать?! — сердито спросил Бекас. — Они оба преступники! Почему мы просто отпускаем их?

— В этом мире есть вещи, с которыми мы ничего не можем поделать, — понимающе сказал Незу. — Лучше не тыкать слишком сильно.

— Умный человек, — Кроули поправил темные очки. — После тебя, Азирафаэль.

— Как пожелаешь, дорогой.

Шота заморгал, глядя на пустое пространство в центре комнаты. Он посмотрел на сумку, которую держал в руках. Он был уверен, что записные книжки внутри заполнены знакомыми завитушками. Он старался не думать слишком сильно о том, что только что произошло. Незу почти никогда не вёл себя так серьёзно. И то, что он сказал об опасности, заставило Айзаву вздрогнуть. Потому что, несмотря на то, что Лига Злодеев была угрозой, Незу всегда утверждал, что они победят. Какие неприятности могут напугать даже директора UA? Это не стоило головной боли, которую он получит, думая об этом. Поэтому сейчас он сделал единственное, что мог. Он направился в учительскую, чтобы начать писать промежуточные вопросы для экзамена.


End file.
